Porque el Mundo da muchas Vueltas
by Thalia Black
Summary: ¿Porque nos tenia que pasar esto?... Porque el mundo da muchas vueltas. La guerra es silenciosa pero fuerte, Los Merodeadores entraran en ella, pero no tienen que soportar solo a los Mortifagos, también, la amistad, el amor y afrontar sus sentimientos
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling, pero algunos son producto de mi imaginación.

_**Sumary:**__ La guerra es silenciosa pero fuerte, Los Merodeadores entraran en ella, pero no tienen que soportar solo a los Mortifagos, también, la amistad, el amor y afrontar sus sentimientos. ¿Cómo les irá a nuestros alocados amigos?_

Notas de la Autora: Hola, mi nombre es Thalia, bueno este es un Fic de mi época Favorita de Hogwarts, la época "De los Merodeadores", simple, lo saque de un sueño (mi primer y hasta ahora único sueño con mis amados Merodeadores) solo saque la idea de ese sueño, no es lo que soñé, bueno, sin mas espero que les guste.

**Primer Capitulo - Introduccion**

Lily se despertó muy temprano esa mañana, organizo su uniforme sobre la cama y entro al baño, al salir se sorprendió de que ninguna de sus compañeras de habitación se hubiera despertado, se cambio rápidamente y organizo su maleta, volvió a mirar las camas de sus amigas, ni un movimiento, extrañada corrió la cortina de una de las camas, la más cercana a la puerta, esta estaba vacía pero la cama estaba des tendida, dio un respingo y casi corrió a la cama que estaba junto a la ventana, corriendo de un solo jalón toda la cortina.

¡Sam! Despierta – la chica rubia que estaba en la cama no hizo ningún signo de haberla escuchado - ¡Sam levántate! – y entonces movió frenéticamente el hombro de la chica.

La rubia en la cama abrió sus ojos de inmediato, y dirigió sus ojos hacia la pelirroja que la acababa de despertar. Lily hecho dos pasos para atrás con un escalofrió, y no era para menos la mirada acecina que le dedico su amiga le dejo de piedra.

Lily – susurro asesinamente Sam - ¿Qué… quieres? – dijo tomándose su tiempo para ponerle un toque acecino a cada palabra, ¿Cómo se le pudo olvidar a Lily que Sam despertaba siempre de mal humor?

Sam, lo siento, pero Caroline no está – la rubia soltó un suspiro dejando de lado su enojo, Lily estaba preocupada, como solo Lily podía preocuparse por alguien, se sentó y miro directamente a los ojos verdes de su amiga.

Lily, sabes que Caroline muchas noches no se queda aquí.

Sí, pero… pero, ¿Dónde está, le abra pasado algo?

No Lily, no le puede haber pasado nada, tal vez este… con alguien – lo último lo dijo con cautela ya que su amiga era bastante reservada e inocente.

No lo creo, Caroline no es así, nos habría dicho – Lily caminaba de una lado a otro halándose los cabellos, Sam presentía que no faltaba mucho para que se pusiera a llorar de la preocupación.

Lily, uno no le va ir contando a todo el mundo sobre su vida sexual – dijo con tono más fuerte para que su amiga le creyese.

¿vida sexual?, Sam, estoy segura que las salidas de Caro no tienen nada que ver con eso.

Venga que eres ingenua, Liz – Sam se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño.

¿Qué vas a hacer?

Pues ya me has despertado, así que me voy a dar un baño – Lily se quedo mirando la espalda de la rubia, y parpadeo varias veces antes de hablar.

¿y Caro?

Ya aparecerá, Liz, sabes, ¿Quién quita que este en el gran comedor?

¡Sam! – grito con su voz de "Prefecta" Lily, Sam supo que posiblemente vendría un sermón, pero volteo a mirarla sin embargo.

¿dime?

Sabes, Caro no se va con los chicos en las noches – Sam la miro y soltó un largo suspiro.

¿y qué crees tú qué hace?

¡ella está muy mal! Sabes, en estos días ha tenido muchos problemas con sus notas, ella se va en las noches a dar un paseo por Hogwarts, porque simplemente no puede dormir, está muy mal.

¿Por qué dices eso Liz?

Porque ella me lo dijo, me la encontré sentada en uno de los pasillos llorando hace una semana en mi ronda – Sam la miro fijamente, y le sonrió.

Pues si ella se va en las noches es porque quiere estar sola Liz, no te preocupes, si lo que dices es verdad hablaremos con ella para ver si la podemos ayudar, ¿vale? – sin esperar respuesta, la rubia se metió al baño y cerró la puerta, Lily satisfecha con la respuesta salió a desayunar.

Era aun temprano y por los pasillos no había mucha gente, aun hacia bastante calor, raro pues estaban en Octubre, para Lily hace poco habían entrado a ese nuevo año en Hogwarts, Lily siguió el camino que ya casi se sabía de memoria por recorrerlo por 6 años enteros, este era el sexto curso de Hogwarts, Lily Evans, Prefecta de Gryffindor, la magia le había cambiado la vida y también ese colegio, por eso no podía estar más feliz de volver después de un verano con su hermana Petunia y sus sátiras y groserías hacia ella y los de "su clase", Lily no tenía la culpa de que Petunia estuviera frustrada, frunció un poco el ceño al recordarlo. Lily quería ser Abogada, quería defender los derechos de los magos y Criaturas mágicas, por eso ese mismo año había elegido las materias adecuadas para lo que quería estudiar, y ese mismo día tenia la materia de Runas, y aunque defensa contra las artes oscuras no era necesario para su carrera quería seguir en ella y en transformaciones, y por supuesto pociones su materia favorita. Tras bajar algunas escaleras y pasar varios pasillos llego al gran comedor, como era de esperarse no había mucha gente, se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, junto a unas niñas pequeñas, tal vez de segundo o primero, inicio a desayunar cuando junto a ella se sentó un chico.

Remus, tienes mala cara – dijo Lily al ver a su rubio amigo muy pálido.

Esa es la frase de Sam – Lily sonrió al ver que el humor de su amigo no estaba afectado.

Sí, bueno, esta vez me le adelante yo, ¿Qué haces solo? – dijo mirando a la puerta del gran comedor, esperando la llegada de los tres individuos que habitualmente lo acompañaban.

No me agás reír Lily, ni porque el mundo se estuviera acabando esos tres se despiertan tan temprano – Lily sonrió, y siguió su desayuno.

Bueno días – frente a ellos se sentó Caroline con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

¿Caro? Estaba preocupada por ti.

¿por mí, porque?

No estabas en la habitación – la pelinegra bufo.

¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?

Bueno, me desperté y nadie había despertado, no me sorprendí por Sam, pero tú te despiertas muy temprano.

Fui a dar una vuelta esta madrugada, me desperté mas temprano de lo que me gustaría.

Ya veo, ¿Qué es eso que comes Remus? – Remus volteo a ver a ambas chicas que lo miraban con una ceja levantada, Remus se tomo un tiempo para pasar lo que tenía en la boca.

Es cereal – Lily pareció emocionada y Caroline, confundida.

Oh, no lo puedo creer, hace tanto no como, ¿me das un poco? – Remus asintió y el y Lily iniciaron a comer muy emocionado el famoso "cereal".

A de ser algo Muggle – se dijo a si misma Caroline tomando un poco de zumo de calabaza, no era raro ya que Remus tenia a su padre que era muggle y Lily era hija de muggles, entre ellos se entendían en esos temas.

Después de una muy larga explicación acerca de lo que era un cereal, de Lily y Remus para Caroline aparecieron dos morenos que dejaron sin respiración a muchas chicas en el gran comedor, uno más alto que el otro, ambos morenos se sentaron junto a Remus, y el más bajo capto la presencia de Lily.

¡Lily! ¿Cómo has estado? – Lily rodo los ojos fastidiada - ¿quieres salir conmigo? – Lily entonces volteo a mirarle.

No – y siguió su desayuno sin prestarle atención a todas las cosas que decía James.

Remus, tienes mala cara, ¿te puedo ayudar? – Remus negó, la voz era de Sam, Sam estaba llegando en ese momento y nada más se sentó e inicio una guerra de miradas con Sirius algo así como la competencia "Quien mire peor al otro ¡gana!", lo gracioso era que se turnaba para mirar con preocupación a Remus y luego seguir matando con la mirada a Sirius.

Los que estaban sentados en ese momento en la mesa eran nada más que los Merodeadores, tres chicos, los tres chicos más guapos de Hogwarts, en ese momento faltaba el cuarto integrante, pero los que estaban allí eran James Potter, el de cabellos azabache y despeinado con ojos chocolate cubiertos por lentes. Sirius Black, el de cabello negro azulado y ojos grises y finalmente Remus Lupin, el rubio de ojos miel y en ese momento bastante pálido, pero eso no le quitaba su belleza. Eran los tres chicos más populares y rompe corazones de la escuela, o por lo menos el apodo de "Don Juanes" les quedaba como anillo a los dos morenos, ya que el rubio era más reservado respecto a eso. Llegaron las lechuzas, varias se dirigieron al lugar donde estaban los Merodeadores, Lily, Caroline y Sam. Una lechuza rojiza se paro frente a Lily, una lechuza totalmente blanca aterrizo frente a Sam, y frente a Caroline llego una lechuza color chocolate (primero van las chicas) frente a Remus cayó una lechuza amarilla, frente a James aterrizo una con varios colores, y frente a Sirius aterrizo una negra, y luego una lechuza más pequeña color plata.

A de ser la de Peter – Remus cogió la carta y la guardo en uno de sus libros.

Es verdad, ¿Dónde está Peter? – pregunto Sam comenzándolo a buscar.

¿te interesa tanto Zeller? – dijo Sirius en un tono burlón.

Pues sí, dime James, ¿y Peter? – Sirius siguió con su comida, ignorando el hecho de que lo ignoraron (XD).

Se ha acordado que tenía un deber que no había hecho así que se quedo haciéndolo y comiendo chocolates.

Venga que chico tan despistado – dijo Caroline chasqueando la lengua.

Es Colagusano, ¿Qué esperabas?

Cada uno cogió sus respectivas cartas y las guardaron en sus maletines, las lechuzas cogieron algunas galletas y se fueron.

Bien, ha estado muy rico el cereal Remus, me voy, ¿me acompañas Sam? – dijo Lily levantándose de la silla.

Pero acabo de llegar, no he comido nada – se quejo Sam haciendo un puchero.

He dicho, vamos Sam.

Pero no tengo clase hasta dentro de media Ho… - entonces fue cuando miro a Lily y vio su mirada – ah, claro ya te acompaño Liz – ambas se fueron con paso apresurado, y al estar fuera.

Más vale que sea bueno Liz – Lily seguía caminando y Sam la seguía a regañadientes.

Sam, ¿Qué tal va tu experimento?

Hablas del que hacemos en la SM, ¿verdad? – Lily solo asintió.

Pues va de maravilla he llegado a revivir una ardilla – dijo con orgullo Sam.

Me alegro, no lo dudaría de ti – Sam le sonrió.

Pues gracias, ¿pero porque la pregunta? – Lily estaba buscando algo en su maleta.

Mira esto, apareció hoy en el profeta – Sam espero a que Lily buscara en el periódico "El profeta", al fin pareció llegar a la pagina indicada y se la puso en las narices a Sam - ¿lo ves, has visto lo que dice?

No, no lo he visto, Lily no leo con la nariz – Lily alejo el periódico de su cara y se lo puso en las manos, la rubia inicio a leer, y al finalizar miro a Lily.

¿lo ves? – Sam asintió.

Esto está mal, se están metiendo con los Muggles – Sam parecía muy molesta - ¿Por qué no has llamado también a Caroline?

Porque no había terminado su desayuno – dijo simplemente Lily, Sam abrió la boca sorprendida.

¡Pero si yo siquiera probé bocado y no te importo!

Venga no seas niñita – Sam pareció mas indignada pero no dijo nada mas – necesitamos ser mejores de lo que somos ahora, necesitamos que tu no solo revivas una ardilla sino también un humano.

Lily no es tan sencillo, sabes que voy a donde Pomfrey todos los días, y es realmente fácil arreglar rupturas y dolores de estomago, pero el llegar a revivir a alguien es diferente.

Ya lo sé, yo tampoco he logrado mucho.

Creí que habías logrado crear esa poción Multijugo de corta preparación y larga duración – Sam volvió a dirigir sus ojos al periódico.

Sí, pero lamentablemente se que tiene efectos secundarios – Sam la miro exigiéndole más detalles.

El pájaro que lo tomo, pues si se convirtió en mí, pero luego se volvió de color verde y le salieron varias ronchas con pus – Sam hizo cara de pesar por el pájaro.

¿y qué me dices de la poción revitalizante?

Pues sí, esta buena, así estés dormido, si la tomas coges la energía de cuatro colegialas efusivas, pero es de muy corta duración aun.

Algo es algo, además Caroline pude hacer ese hechizo que puede noquear a tres hombres grandes a la vez – Sam aun leía el periódico.

¿Cuándo vamos a hablar con Dumbledore? – Sam siguió leyendo.

Cuando tengamos algo realmente bueno, es el mejor mago del mundo no podemos salirle con algo como "Profesor Dumbledore, queremos ayudar en la guerra contra los seguidores de usted-sabe-quien y ¿sabe? Podemos revivir una ardilla" – Lily soltó una gran carcajada.

Vale, no hemos hecho nada desde hace mucho, no podemos ser tan descuidadas – Lily parecía enojada consigo misma, Sam se rio.

Lily, hace apenas una semana que lo dejamos.

Sin embargo, no podemos descansar tanto – dijo Lily elevando el puño con decisión.

Si, si – Sam rodo los ojos, su amiga y su energía.

Dile a Caroline que hoy a las dos, en la Sala de los Menesteres, yo tengo ahorita Runa y luego tenemos DCAO, ¿Qué tienes ahorita Sam?

Herbologia.

¿Herbologia? – dijo una voz burlona tras de ella, Sam rodo los ojos con enfado al reconocer esa voz.

Si, Herbologia Black, ¿Por qué no te lavas tus sucias orejas? – se volteo para mirarlo con gran rencor, el chico le correspondió la mirada, James, Remus, Caroline y ahora Peter estaban tras de él a una distancia justa para no salir lastimados en la pelea que seguía entre Sam y Sirius, el chico disfrutaba picarla y Sam no se dejaba ni de 100 trolls juntos, fuera quien fuera le daba la cara.

Serás la única con tan poco cerebro para elegir esa materia – Sam soltó un bufido.

Esa materia no tiene nada de malo.

No para una chica como tú.

¿una chica como yo?

Si, una chica que con solo mirarla se te renueva el concepto de fealdad, una chica tan femenina como para llevar tan horrorosa ropa – dijo con su tono caballeroso – una chica tan vulgar – Sam abrió mucho los ojos, una cosa era que fuera sarcástico, y otra que la llamara vulgar – que parece más una camionera que una mujer – Sam soltó una carcajada.

Pues ya quisieras tu que un camión como yo te pasar por encima, Black – el chico también rio.

Ya quisieras tú que yo quisiera que me pasaras por encima.

Idiota.

Fea

Aliento de Hipogrifo.

Camionera

Troll

Intento de veela – todos se estremecieron, Sam podía aguantarse todo, pero no que la llamaran veela o "intento" de algo, con una velocidad casi inhumana la rubia saco su varita.

_Eyepto_ – grito la rubia, Sirius no tuvo tiempo de sacar su varita pero logro esquivar el hechizo, saco la suya y empezó el duelo.

Nunca me canso de esto – rio James, y Peter rio y asintió mostrando su acuerdo con James.

Pues yo sí, ya me voy.

Espera Lily, ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunto la pelinegra.

A Runas – Caroline asintió y la dejo ir – Remus – se devolvió Lily, el rubio la miro – para esto por mí esta vez, ¿vale? – Remus le sonrió y se fue caminando tranquilamente hacia la pareja de duelistas, pero con la varita elevada para no sufrir daños.

¡Parad ya! – pero ninguno de los dos lo escucho, Remus suspiro y le lanzo un expelliermus a cada uno cogiendo sus varitas en el aire, ambos chicos le enviaron una mirada acecina, Remus sintió los bellos de su nuca elevarse, esos dos sí que daban miedo, no sabía cómo Lily soportaba esas miradas - ¡a ver vosotros a clase!

Le entrego las varitas a cada uno y siguió derecho sin más, cada uno se fue a clase si tenía clase, Remus se fue a Aritmasia, Sam a Herbologia, y los demás se fueron a la sala común pues no tenían clase.

No tienes que pelearte todo el tiempo con Sam, no es necesario… a no ser que para ti lo sea – le soltó con sorna Caroline.

Claro que no Caroline, aunque hablando de cosas necesarias, ¿Qué te parece una cita este sábado? – Caroline se hecho a reír.

No gracias, Casa Novas – Sirius hizo una especie de teatro de que herían sus sentimientos.

Pero es verdad, Canuto, ¿Por qué peleas tanto con Sam? – pregunto Peter interesado, con su vocecilla inocente (Ja, ¿inocente? MALDITA RATA).

Porque me enferma, y además ¿Herbologia, quien diablos escogería semejante materia?

Es que es una materia que necesita hacer para lo que quiere hacer después de Hogwarts – explico James.

¿y eso, que quiere estudiar? – James, Peter y Caroline lo voltearon a mirar con una sonrisa burlesca.

¿te interesa? – pregunto con sorna Caroline, James y Peter se echaron a reír.

Claro que no, ¿por quién me toman? Solo que ha de ser algo realmente tonto si es obligatorio estar en Herbologia – al ver que ya iban a comenzar con nuevas sátiras, Sirius decidió cambiar de tema - ¿y tu preciosa, que vas a estudiar? – Caroline se lo pensó un rato.

Pues quiero ser periodista para el Profeta.

¿y Lily? – pregunto interesado James.

Pues has hecho bien en preguntármelo a mí, ella suele salir con un discurso sobre su carrera cuando se lo preguntan – soltó una carcajada.

E oído que es algo del ministerio – Caroline miro sonriendo la carita de niño pequeño de James.

Chismosito ¿no?, James – rio Caroline – pues según lo que entiendo de su raro discurso quiere ser abogada, efectivamente trabajaría en el ministerio, ¿y vosotros? – entonces Peter, James y Sirius se acercaron los unos a los otros para decir en coro.

¡Aurores! – Caroline se hecho a reír.

Hacéis buen coro, ¿y Remus también?

Que va, Remus es el único rarito – Peter parecía decepcionado.

Si, quiere ser profesor – Sirius y James hicieron un gesto de querer vomitar.

Vaya – dijo sorprendida Caroline – nosotras también queríamos ser Auroras – los tres chicos la miraron como si le hubieran salido tres cabezas.

No hablas enserio – rio Sirius – lo creo de ti, y de Lily hasta de pronto, pero Sam es muy boba para ser Auror – Caroline lo miro mal.

Cuidadito con hablar mal de mi amiga en mi presencia – Sirius rodo los ojos – pero si, todas queríamos eso por eso también tomamos algunas materias que no son necesarias, como DCAO, Pociones y Transformación.

Venga, ¿y porque vas a ser otra cosa y no Auroras? – James parecía preguntar más directamente por Lily.

Porque simplemente nos gusta hacer más cosas que solo hechizar, así que tenemos que elegir entre ambas cosas.

¿y no pueden ser ambas? – pregunto curioso, Peter.

No, Peter sería difícil trabajar para el Profeta y ser Aurora al mismo tiempo.

Para ese momento ya estaban en la sala común y Caroline se despidió para subir a su habitación, los Merodeadores subieron a su habitación cogiendo algunos materiales que les habían sobrado de la broma de regreso a Hogwarts (en el tren) y la de Primer día en Hogwarts, añadieron algunas cosas y ya le tenían una asquerosa trampa para los Slytherin. Lily, Remus y Sam llegaron a la sal común y los tres se sentaron un rato en el sofá más cercano a la chimenea.

¿Cómo les fue en las clases? – pregunto cortésmente Remus.

Bien, gracias Remus – contesto Lily.

Bien - Sam al contrario estaba arrodillada frente a Remus mirándolo con detenimiento.

¿Qué haces? – pregunto incomodo el rubio, no estaba acostumbrado a que le miraran tan fijamente, se hubiese sonrojado si la luna llena no hubiera estado tan cerca.

Examinándote, esos síntomas me recuerdan algo, pero me tengo que asegurar – entonces Remus se puso muy nervioso, ¿Cómo no se le pudo ocurrir?, Sam sabia cada una de las enfermedades, y sus síntomas, si lo miraba bien podría descubrir que él era un hombre lobo.

¿a qué te recuerdan? – pregunto curiosa Lily, Sam miro a Lily y luego a Remus fijamente a los ojos, el chico parecía nervioso.

A… tal vez luego te lo diga – decidió al fin Sam y se levanto volviendo al sillón, sin embargo Remus le miro agradecido, al parecer Sam ya lo sabía, pero Lily no lo tenía que saber.

Estoy cansada, apenas llevamos un poco aquí, y ya estoy llena de deberes hasta el cuello – Lily saco un largo pergamino de su maleta y le inicio a echar una ojeada.

¿ese no es el trabajo de Pociones? – Lily asintió, Remus la miro sorprendido.

Yo termine ese trabajo ayer, y estaba atrasado.

Es verdad, yo ya lo he hecho y tú siempre haces los deberes antes que yo.

Es que de verdad me gusta esta materia, esta poción me interesa, no solo estoy haciendo el trabajo, quiero ir un poco más a fondo.

Pero no es la gran poción, es solo es Flour Maior – Sam no parecía entender a su amiga.

Puede, pero a pesar de no ser una poción muy compleja tiene varios trucos que pueden servir para mejor algunas posiciones – Lily tenía un brillo en los ojos, nada que le gustara más que hablar de pociones.

A ya entiendo – Sam sonrió ante la actitud de su amiga, y saco un libro de su mochila.

¿Qué lees? – pregunto curioso Remus.

Oh, ¿esto? – Sam le mostro la portada del libro – es una novela Muggle, se llama Orgullo y Prejuicio.

Es una de mis novelas muggles favoritas – salto Remus.

¿me hablas enserio? La he leído tantas veces que no puedo contarlas – Remus y Sam, parecían asombrados de encontrar eso en común.

Sí, me encantan esas novelas.

No me digas, creí que solo leías aburridas cosas escolares como Lily – Lily soltó un sonido de desaprobación, pero no despego la mirada de lo que estaba escribiendo.

Pues si te digo un secreto, prefiero ese tipo de historias, muy pocas veces leo un libro académico que no sea para un deber.

¿¡enserio!

Y pasaron un buen rato hablando sobre una gran variedad de novelas románticas muggles y mágicas, Lily siguió haciendo su trabajo de Pociones que ya tenía más o menos cinco pergaminos, poco después bajo Caroline leyendo la revista corazón de bruja, Caroline era la menos "estudiosa" del grupo de las chicas, con esfuerzo hacia solo los trabajos que le pedían y nunca se excedía de lo que le pedían, a ella le gustaba más la práctica, por eso era una de las mejores en DCAO, amaba aprender e inventar hechizos, entre más potentes mejor. Luego de ella venia Sam, que hacia todos los deberes sin falta, no muy seguido se extendía en los trabajos pero le gustaba aprender, también amaba leer pero no libros académicos sino novelas, y también le gustaba la práctica, por eso le ayudaba casi todos los días a Madame Pomfrey en la enfermería. Y en primer lugar Lily, Lily era muy perfeccionista, si hacia algo lo hacía excelente y si podía hacia más de lo que le pedían, dedicaba media vida a los deberes, y todo lo que leía era para aprender algo no por diversión, también amaba la práctica, por eso hacia muchas pociones que no le pedían e intentaba inventar nuevas.

¡Llego la alegría así que pónganse felices! – grito bajando las escaleras Sirius, Peter a su lado rio por la ocurrencia del más alto.

Eh, Lily, ¿Qué haces?

Eso no te interesa Potter – Lily enrollo su pergamino, lo metió en la maleta y se levanto – vamos todos a Defensa – todos se levantaron de su asiento, ya que todos cursaban la materia de DCAO.

Entraron en el salón, el nuevo profesor de DCAO de ese año era William Crovers, un hombre bastante exigente, y con exigente se quiere decir que no los dejaba salir de clase si no tenían un gran avance, apenas habían tenido clases con el pero les había enseñado ya los hechizos en silencio y a hacer un Desmayus tan potente que un chico había salido por la ventana y aun no podía regresar a clases.

Bueno días – por la puerta entro un hombre alto, más alto de lo normal, con el cabello blanco y semblante serio.

Buenos días- respondieron a coro todos los presentes.

Ya hemos aprendido los hechizos de ataque básicos, y supongo que en los cinco años anteriores les habrán enseñado hechizos de defensa, así que hoy vamos a tener un pequeño duelo para medir sus actividades, según su desempeño, los dejare en tres grupos diferentes, en uno estarán los que por lo menos logren no salir heridos, en el segundo irán los que en verdad no han aprendido nada en todos estos años y en el tercero irán los que terminen tirados en la enfermería – el señor Crovers era un hombre muy directo y amenazante, a muchos les daba igual su fuerte vocabulario, pero otros temblaban con solo oírle hablar – los que queden en el primer grupo dense por favorecidos, les enseñare personalmente, a los del segundo los dejare perfeccionando lo poco que saben, y a los del tercer grupo o los devolveré a primer año o tendrán un tutor.

Si lo miras así, es mejor quedar en el segundo grupo a que te enseñe directamente – Lucius Malfoy estaba haciendo un comentario "al aire" y toda su bandita de serpientes seguidoras rio con sorna.

¿algo que quiera decir, señor Malfoy?

Absolutamente nada, profesor – dijo con una gran sonrisa Malfoy.

Pues entonces no le importara ser mi sirviente por esta clase – a Malfoy se le fue la sonrisa de la cara al oir la palabra sirviente – en este saco se encuentran las parejas ya seleccionadas, el señor Malfoy sacara cada papelito y así se sabrá el orden en el que irán pasando, empezamos ya, saque la ficha señor Malfoy.

Las parejas pasaron una a una, como no había reglas muchos resultaron en la enfermería, Sam se quejaba de que tendría mucho trabajo cuando fuera a ayudar a Pomfrey ese dia, a Lily le toco con una chica de Ravenclaw, Laura Queen, la chica para desgracia de Lily, le gano, por poco pero sabía muy buenos hechizos, James compitió con un chico de Ravenclaw también, y la gano prácticamente con el primer ataque. Remus gano por poco a un chico llamado Frank Longbottom, Sirius también gano, contra Amycus Carrow. Peter lastimosamente perdió contra Lucius Malfoy. Sam, le gano a un chico de Hufflepuff. Y Caroline también le gano a una chica de Hufflepuff por los pelos.

Bien, espérenme aquí unos segundos, voy a dividirlos en los grupos – y sin más el profesor Crovers se fue.

Los Merodeadores estaban muy emocionados con el reciente acontecimiento, podrían tener un duelo con todas las de la ley sin que los castigaran, los chicos estaban en una esquina rodeados de sus muchas admiradoras, y ellos presumían de sus actitudes, y no perdían el tiempo para conquistar a algunas de las presentes, casi todo los estudiantes de sexto año estaban en clase de DCAO, por lo que los Merodeadores se deleitaban en conquistar chicas de todas las casas. Mientras Lily, Sam y Caroline estaban en un rincón, Caroline y Lily hablaban mientras Sam leía Orgullo y Prejuicio.

No puedo creer que perdiera – Lily estaba bastante deprimida y no podía cambiar el tema de conversación, solo se lamentaba.

Lo siento Lily – era Laura Queen que al ver tan deprimida a Lily fue a animarla un poco, sintiéndose culpable por haberle ganado.

Hola Laura – dijo Lily con depresión, Laura era Más alta que Sam pero más baja que Lily, tenía los ojos Negros como la Noche y el cabello era castaño rojizo, tenía una cara bastante tierna pero le había pateado el trasero a Lily en el duelo.

Lo lamento, tal vez no debí ser tan dura.

Oh, no te preocupes, solo se a tronchado un poco la muñeca, nada grave – Sam no apartaba la vista del libro.

Menos mal, pero me siento culpable Lily

No te preocupes, igual tuve que haberlo hecho mejor – Lily se tiro sobre una de las mesas del aula ya que estas ya habían aparecido - ¡No es Justo! – a Sam, Caroline y Laura les salió una gotita de la sien.

El Profesor Crovers entro a la sala y todos se quedaron en silencio absoluto, se acomodo en su asiento y sobre el escritorio puso todos los papeles que traía en las manos.

La verdad su habilidad para el duelo es penosa, debería daros vergüenza que unos chicos de sexto año no puedan hacer hechizos tan básicos, a cada uno ya le asigne su grupo y una lista de hechizos que tiene que saberse para dentro de quince días – a todos se les desencajo la quijada al ver la "pequeña" lista del profesor Crovers – si podéis hacer todos los hechizos, con suerte sacareis D en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

¿y si queremos sacar mejor nota?

Simple, vais a tener un duelo conmigo, y si por lo menos duran cinco minutos puede que cambie vuestras notas a un I, y si resultáis peores de lo que pensaba, tendréis una T.

Toda el aula fue rodeada por un aura negra, de enfado y depresión, el Profesor William Crovers era nada más que el Capitán del escuadrón de Aurores número 11, el escuadrón de Aurores mas respetado y con mejor reputación, nadie sabía con exactitud porque había dejado el puesto y había venido a Hogwarts, pero algo era seguro, era uno de los mejores magos de 60 años, y tenía 60 años de experiencia, era casi imposible vencerle. Sin inmutarse por las miradas rencorosas de sus estudiantes el profesor llamo a lista y le entrego a cada uno una lista y su grupo.

¡No! E quedado en el equipo numero tres – Lily se lamentaba de tal manera que cualquiera diría que se había golpeado, el profesor Crovers se había ido hace un rato y estaban ahora en la sala común de Gryffindor.

Yo he quedado en el numero uno – dijo con orgullo Caroline, Lily le dedico una mala mirada.

¿y vosotros en que grupo quedaron?

Uno – gritaron a coro James y Sirius.

Yo he quedado en el mismo que tu Sam.

¿en el dos? – Remus asintió - ¡Que guay, no voy a estar tan sola!

¿y tu Peter?

E quedado en el tres – Lily y Peter compartieron miradas lamentaras.

Bien, me voy – Caroline se paro con decisión sorprendiéndolos a todos.

¿A dónde vas, Caro?

A la sala de los Menesteres Lily, tenemos que aprendernos 100 hechizos para dentro de quince días, si mis cálculos no fallan necesitaremos aprendernos de a seis cada día para llegar a las expectativas.

¡Y yo que quería adelantar mi deber de Herbologia! – se lamento Sam.

Y yo que quería conquistar alguna chica.

Nadie te pregunto Black.

A ti tampoco te preguntaron, Zeller – el chico salió campante de la sala común y Sam se acordó de algo.

Chicos yo los alcanzo más tarde – y también se fue de la sala común.

No entiendo porque tiene que ser tan exagerado ese hombre – Peter se levanto para seguir a Lily y Caroline que buscaban la lista de hechizos.

Si, en vez de darnos así de sope tantos hechizos, nos los debería enseñar – Lily tampoco estaba de acuerdo – ese es el trabajo de un profesor.

Voy a ir por mi libro de hechizos para buscar los que no conozcamos, ya bajo – Remus subió corriendo las escaleras.

¿de a seis por día? Es mucho – James aun no se levantaba del sofá.

Sí, pero en media hora ya los tendremos aprendidos, luego solo perfeccionarlo, a demás ya conocemos algunos de estos.

Desmayus, Expelliermus, Eyepto, Rasca no Basa, eso nos ahorrara tiempo – las chicas intentaban ser positivas pero esa lista parecía interminable.

Ya llegue, vámonos ya.

Sirius caminaba por los pasillos buscando alguna chica solitaria y pasar un buen día con ella, no tenía muchas ganas de practicar los hechizos, y el sabia que se los aprendería en unos minutos, o tal vez practicara algo esa noche con esa chica, la idea le agrado, oyó unos pasos apresurados tras de él.

Black – el chico volteo para quedar cara a cara con Sam, se sorprendió pero no lo demostró.

¿Zeller, que haces aquí?

Necesitaba hablar contigo – Sirius sonrió triunfante.

Yo sabía que algún día querrías salir conmigo.

Yo creo que no – Sam intento hacer una mala cara – vine a decirte que deberías dejar de lado algunos comentarios – Sirius levanto una ceja – que no me vuelvas a llamar vulgar – Sirius recordó sus palabras.

Ah, eso, a que te dolió Zeller – Sam no le prestó atención a sus palabras.

No me vuelvas a llamar así, niño de mami – Sirius la miro bastante mal.

¿Por qué me has llamado niño de mami?

Porque eso eres, haciendo caprichos y todo el tiempo haciendo "bromitas" solo para que tu mami te ponga atención – Sirius dio dos pasos hacia ella y con fuerza la pego a la pared.

¿Qué haces? – Sam le iba a dar un puño pero él le cogió la muñeca, y subió su brazo hasta más arriba de la cabeza, luego con su otra mano le levanto con fuerza el mentón, era curioso nunca había estado tan cerca de ella, comprobó que le quedaba bastante mas debajo de su 1.90 de estatura, se fijo bien en su cara tenia el ceño fruncido y sus ojos color Turquesa amenazaban con matarlo en cualquier momento, tenia una tez inmaculada, blanco crema, sin una sola peca, salió de los detalles al ver que abria la boca dispuesta a gritarle algo mas.

Tú no me conoces, no conoces nada de mí así que no te metas conmigo.

Black, eso duele – Sam intentaba con todas su fuerzas zafarse.

Y si no sabes nada de mí, pues no te metas en cosas que ni te incumben – Sirius ignoro olímpicamente a Sam.

Black, me estas lastimando – Sam inicio a patalear moviendo con fuerza sus piernas, no era de ella pero enserio le dolía, no solo porque sentía que su muñeca estaba fracturada sino porque también se le dificultaba respirar, Sirius se pego mucho a ella y así inmovilizo sus piernas, genial, tanto tiempo de estudiar defensa personal para al fin conseguir la cinta negra y llegaba un tipo que te dejaba sin poder moverte así de sencillo – Black, te estás pasando, suéltame ya – genial y ahora tenía ganas de llorar, eso era lo que Sam mas odiaba de ella, lloraba cuando estaba enojada, era algo realmente malo porque en medio de una pelea fuerte se ponía realmente brava y se ponía a llorar, era penoso.

¿Qué me estoy pasando? Tú eres la que se pasa, ya me canse de ti.

Que me sueltes ya, me lastimas, joder – la impotencia de no poder hacer nada la enojo mucho y entonces se le cristalizaron los ojos - ¡Suéltame de una buena vez! – grito lo más alto que pudo, y sin mas no pudo guardar dos malditas lagrimas.

Sirius como acto reflejo la soltó, Sam cayo al suelo ya que estaba casi de puntitas, y tomo una gran bocanada de aire, se llevo la mano herida a la mandíbula y la buena a la muñeca herida, estaba esperando coger fuerzas, y ya vería ese Black. Sirius sintió como le presionaba algo el pecho, era verdad, se había pasado pero el tema de su familia siempre lo sacaba de sus casillas, se había aprovechado de que Sam parecía ser bastante pequeña y frágil en ese momento, Sam seguía tomando mucho aire y se limpio las lagrimas que recién le había salido, Sirius dio dos pasos hacia atrás, esa Sam si le daba miedo, cuando lo miraba mal y con todo ese odio, sentía también rabia, pero no miedo, sin embargo verla así, como tan débil si le daba miedo, y aun mas verla llorar, le sorprendió que algo así le diese miedo, Sirius quería pedirle disculpas pero su gran orgullo le decía que se fuera de allí, y como siempre siguió a su orgullo, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

_**Bueno, espero que les halla gustado, esta es la introducción de este FanFic, espero que ya conoscan un poco a los personajes, sus vidas, sus relaciones, etc. Y si no entendieron algo no se preocupen, poco a poco irán desatando este nudo jajaja.**_

_**Espero que me dejen Reviews, acepto críticas constructivas jajaja, es importante para mi que me digan que les parece, eso me renueva la imaginación XD.**_

_**Sayonara**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling, pero algunos son producto de mi imaginación.

_**Sumary:**__ La guerra es silenciosa pero fuerte, Los Merodeadores entraran en ella, pero no tienen que soportar solo a los Mortifagos, también, la amistad, el amor y afrontar sus sentimientos. ¿Cómo les irá a nuestros alocados amigos?_

Notas de la Autora: Bueno aquí viene el segundo Cap, este es un poco más relacionado con lo que se esta viviendo en la guerra, y es importante para el resto de caps, espero les guste.

**Segundo Capitulo – No nos queremos quedar de brazos cruzados mientras otros mueren.**

Ya hemos acabado por hoy – en ese momento solo estaban en la sala de los menesteres, Caroline, Sam y Lily.

No es suficiente, no he logrado hacer mayor cosa – Lily parecía fastidiada.

Lily ya son las seis de la tarde, llevamos cuatro horas en esto – Sam se sentó en un gran sofá que estaba en la casa de los Menesteres.

La sala de los Menesteres en ese momento tenía el tamaño de un aula, había en una esquina un gran laboratorio de Pociones, en otro lado había varios muñecos de metal movibles, y en otra parte una mesa, en la esquina sobrante estaba el gran y acolchonado sofá.

Eso es porque acabas de regresar a la vida a un ciervo – Sam sonrió pero no se levanto del sofá.

¿y tú que lograste?

No mucho, es un hechizo que te voltea los ojos, y otro que inmoviliza los brazos – Caroline se sentó junto a Sam y le tiro a la rubia un cojín en la cara, lo peor es que Sam no reacciono y se dejo el cojín sobre el rostro.

¿no mucho? Eso es bastante, eres muy buena con los hechizos Caroline.

Y tú eres muy buena en Pociones, Lily.

No es verdad, todas vosotras han avanzado mucho y yo no he hecho nada.

Que va, solo eres una princesita del drama – Sam movió su mano frente a la cara de Lily, Lily frunció el ceño y le aparto el brazo con enojo.

Auch, ¡Lily! – Sam se levanto de un brinco para atender su muñeca.

Ay, lo siento Sam, se me olvidaba lo de tu muñeca – Lily estaba muy apenada y salió corriendo para coger unas cosas de un gran escaparate junto a la mesa de la otra esquina, cogió unas vendas.

No es necesario Lily, no es nada grave – Sam alejaba su brazo cada que Lily le quería poner la venda.

¡Samantha, quédate quieta! – Sam suspiro derrotada y le dio su brazo para que le pusiera la venda.

Por cierto, ¿Cómo te lastimaste? – Caroline que se había alejado de la pelea, de nuevo estaba al lado de Sam.

Nada, nada – Sam ni la miro al responderle – Lily, así no se hace – Sam soltó una carcajada.

Pues hazlo tu, tu sabes que yo no sé de esto – Lily se sonrojo avergonzada.

¿y si no me la pongo?

Póntela o te rompo la otra, Sam – Sam frunció el ceño pero se puso el vendaje.

Ya no tengo fuerzas, mañana ya es sábado y me faltan muchos deberes.

¿Ya mañana es Sabado? – Sam grito sorprendida.

Si.

Caray, tengo entrenamiento mañana - Lily le miro con el ceño frucido.

Te dije que este año no entraras al equipo, tenemos que concentrarnos en esto y los estudios.

Lily, no le digas así, a ella le gusta mucho el Quidditch, no puedes negárselo, tampoco eres su madre – Lily le lanzo una mala mirada, pero no dijo más.

Lily, ¿hoy no tenias Estudios Muggles? – Sam se volvió a acostar sobre el sofá.

No, me he salido de esa materia – Caroline se rio.

Pues haces bien, te quitaba mucho tiempo, a demás tú sabes todo sobre los muggles, vives entre ellos.

Pero quería ver que pensaban los magos sobre los Muggles.

Hablando de muggles, ¿Por qué les decimos muggles?

No lo sé, pero sí que es curioso – Caroline y Sam estaban especulando varias opciones del porque se le decía muggle a los muggles.

Lily duro una media hora más manipulando la poción que estaba haciendo, al fin casi de las orejas, Sam y Caroline la pudieron sacar de la sala de los Menesteres. Sam se despidió de Lily y Caroline porque necesitaba sacar unos libros de Herbologia para hacer uno de su deberes, y Lily y Caroline se fueron por el otro lado.

Es por aquí por donde queda el lado prohibido de Hogwarts, mejor vámonos ya – decía nerviosa Lily.

No seas aguafiestas Lily, ¿no te da curiosidad saber qué es lo que hay allí?

Si te refieres a averiguar porque está prohibido, no, no quiero hacerlo – Lily dio media vuelta pero Caroline la devolvió y la metió por el oscuro pasillo.

A veces hay que ser más curiosos Lily – Lily después de un rato dejo de forcejear.

El área prohibida estaba oscura ya que ninguna persona se acercaba a ese lugar por los terroríficos rumores que incluso eran peores que los de la casa de los Gritos, tenía un estilo colonial, grandes espejos, parecía mas una casa que el colegio, tenia sillones cubiertos de polvo, y habían muchas aulas abiertas, como si alguien las hubiera dejado así hace años y nadie se hubiese atrevido a cerrarlas, no había ninguna pintura en todo lo que avanzaron, pero si salían varios pasillos en diferentes direcciones, y también habían escaleras, pero según lo que conocía Lily y Caroline solo tenía una puerta de salida y entrada, por donde ellas habían entrado, subieron unas escaleras de caracol muy grandes, ese sitio era enorme, podría haber habido dos salas comunes mas si ese lugar estuviera habilitado, en uno de los pasillos se veía una gran cantidad de Luz, Lily y Caroline estaban en silencio pero ambas se dirigieron a ese lugar, era un largo pasillo que terminaba en un enorme ventanal, a Lily le sorprendió que estuviera tan alto, era como el onceavo piso, y no el séptimo, al lado del ventanal había una gran puerta cerrada, Caroline la abrió de golpe asustando a Lily.

¿Qué haces? Es mejor no mover nada de cómo esta – Caroline no le hizo caso y entro en la iluminada habitación que también tenía una gran ventana y una cortina cuya mitad estaba suelta y la otra recogida, era un dormitorio.

¿crees que alguien alguna vez durmió aquí?

Pues a mí me parece que sí, y hay fotos – Caroline cogió una foto cubierta de polvo y con la mano le quito todas las capas de polvo que había, en la foto habían varios jóvenes, todos sonreían, eran en total 10, más o menos, estaban frente al lago e intentaban posar para la foto, pero de repente, una de las chicas llamaba con la mano a alguien y un chico llegaba corriendo y los tumbaba al lago a todos, mostraban como uno a uno salía del agua, y volvía la foto a donde los chicos posaban.

Vaya, se me hacen familiares.

Pues eso sí que es raro ya que es una fotografía a blanco y negro, y nosotros los magos hace muchísimo encontramos las fotos a color – Caroline dejo la foto en la mesita de noche.

Tenían muy buenos títulos – Lily miraba una gran biblioteca en un extremo de la gran habitación.

Mira, este dice Pociones – Lily lo cogió entre sus manos, era un libro bastante gordo, lo abrió y le sorprendió no ver polvo ni hongos dentro del libro – tal vez si pueda coger algo de aquí – Caroline se rio de la manera apenada en la que hablaba Lily.

Pues yo me llevo este libro de hechizos, y este de Medicina para Sam.

Si, oye Caroline yo te quería preguntar algo, bueno, de hecho lo iba a hacer con Sam, pero, dadas las cosas… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa últimamente? - Caroline suspiro, sabía que tarde o temprano iba a salir ese tema.

Te voy a ser sincera Lily, ya se lo dije más o menos a Sam.

¿enserio?

Si, no le di mucho detalle pero al parecer entendió… veras, tengo la sensación de que todo me sale mal – soltó una risita triste y se sentó en la cama, sacando una gran nube de polvo.

Explícate – Lily se paro frente a ella indispuesta a sentarse en esa cama.

Veras, me pongo a mirar y lo único que tengo bien en este momento eres tú y Sam, mi madre está enferma, no tengo hermanos que la cuiden pero ella insiste en que no deje Hogwarts, no tengo novio… - se quedo en silencio al oír lo que acababa de decir – no es como que… a nadie le cae mal algo de cariño – se explico lo mejor que pudo.

Ya, te entiendo – Lily le sonrió.

No, siento que estoy muy mal por esos hechos, me siento impotente por lo de mi madre y sola y fea por estar tan sola.

Mira pero has tenido dos maravillosos novios.

Si pero ya no los tengo, fue… ¿Cuánto? Hace ya como dos años que termine.

Pero terminaste en buenos términos, no te eches a morir, nada mas mira a Sam, Sam ha tenido cuatro novios, el primero salió con ella por una apuesta, los otros le pusieron los cuernos, pero ella lo supero.

No es verdad, ella me dijo que me entendía, que era duro que tu corazón se está recuperando lentamente y pongas tu fuerza en eso, y llegue otro idiota que vuelva abrir la herida y otra más.

Vaya, no sabía que Sam pensaba eso, yo siempre la he visto como alguien… fuerte… mira Caroline, eso nos enseña que así estemos en un agujero… caray no sé cómo seguir esa oración, no soy buena consolando – Caroline rio ante la contradicción en el rostro de Lily – pero sé que te hará sentir mejor, ir a comer algo, vamos – Caroline asintió y ambas salieron de la habitación con los libros, y cerraron la puerta.

Después de la cena, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, menos Lily que se quedo dándole unos detalles de más a su trabajo de Pociones. Los días transcurrieron de la misma manera, James tras Lily, Lily ignorándolo, Remus tuvo una muy buena luna llena y ahora estaba mas sano que nunca, Caroline ya casi no hacia sus salidas nocturnas, Los Merodeadores seguían con sus travesuras, Las chicas seguían con sus "experimentos".

No lo sé Caroline, estoy que me arrepiento – Sam, Caroline y Lily, estaban a punto de ir al despacho del director, se podría decir que habían avanzado en la causa de mejorar sus hechizos, Pociones y cosas Medicas, todo gracias a los libros que habían encontrado en el área prohibida de Hogwarts.

En ese momento se encontraban en la habitación abandonada que Lily y Caroline habían encontrado ya hace un tiempo, era un buen lugar para estar a solas y relajarse, y habían comprobado que ninguno de los rumores era cierto, en ese sector no habían cosas malvadas, o por lo menos lo que conocían de él, que era en si un largo pasillo y esa habitación, no se habían atrevido a buscar más. Sacaron cada una de un brazo a Lily que aun tenía miedo de enfrentarse al director a pesar de su gran avance en la poción de "Recuperación de Energía" y las pociones a las que les había agilizado el proceso, si antes se necesitaban dos meses ahora solo eran 2 días y cosas así. Sam había conseguido el permiso de salir de Hogwarts, gracias a Madame Pomfrey, había podido ir a San Mungo y había logrado sinpatizarbien en el lugar, así que había podido llegar al punto de revivir a una señora de unos 30 años. Caroline por su parte había encontrado hechizos muy potentes, tanto que un había destruido la Sala de Los Menesteres, agradecieron que fuera la sala de los Menesteres, ya que se auto reparo, Caroline y Sam que estaba de espaldas halando con todas sus fuerzas a Lily que se aferraba con sus piernas, entonces Lily no pudo más y soltó sus piernas del marco de la puerta, así, Las tres chicas se fueron de para atrás, cuando todas estuvieron en el piso soltaron las carcajadas, se rieron tanto que ya les dolía la panza, hasta habían llorado de la risa.

¿Qué es tanto alboroto? – las tres chicas quedaron de piedra al oír a alguien que estaba realmente cerca, ¿no que hay ni entraban los profesores?, ninguna se atrevió a mirar de donde provenía la voz.

Qué rayos – varios pasos apresurados se oían, hasta que pararon justo detrás de ellas, la primera en armarse de valor fue Sam, se levanto, se arreglo la falda y volteo, entonces se encontró con algo que no esperaba.

¿ustedes? – dijo al mismo tiempo que una voz masculina Sam y Sirius se miraron mal por la coincidencia, Lily y Caroline voltearon para encontrarse con los Merodeadores, se levantaron del suelo más tranquilas, o más bien Caroline estaba más tranquila, Lily en cambio acomodo bien su insignia de perfecta y llego hasta donde estaba Sam.

¡No deberían estar aquí! – grito Lily muy indignada.

Bueno Pelirroja, ustedes tampoco deberían estar aquí – los cuatro Merodeadores contemplaron divertidos la cara de culpa de Lily, hubo un largo Silencio y Caroline se les unió a sus dos amigas.

¿Qué hacen aquí? – de nuevo preguntaron Sam y Sirius a la vez – jum – los dos voltearon su cabeza con resignación ante la coincidencia, Remus y Caroline miraron divertidos la escena, Lily y James tenían un aspecto pensativo muy gracioso buscando una buena escusa, y Peter reía por ambas escenas, entonces Lily y James chasquearon sus dedos y casi se les prendió un bombillito sobre sus cabezas.

¡Estamos buscando a Gretel! – gritaron la pelirroja y el Moreno a la vez, todos voltearon sin entender, Gretel era el gato de Caroline, al que le era costumbre perderse a cada rato.

No, nosotras buscamos a Gretel, Potter.

No, mi querida Lily, nosotros buscamos a Gretel.

No soy tu querida y no, nosotras buscamos a Gretel.

No

Si

No

Si

No

Si

¡Ya vale! – gritaron los cinco restantes.

No es por ser aguafiestas ni por hacerme quedar mal, no por hacerlos quedar mal a ustedes chicos, pero mi gato está en mi habitación, tenemos que sernos sinceros.

Caroline tiene razón – Peter espero a ver la respuesta de James y Sirius para mostrar su opinión.

Empezare yo, nosotras estábamos mirando unos libros en una habitación – Lily y Sam miraron con mala cara Caroline quien no les prestó atención.

Y nosotros estábamos Merodeando para encontrar que más había en este lugar – James, Sirius y Peter se le quedaron mirando mal a Remus.

¿Qué más? – la primera en romper las malas miradas dirigidas a Caroline y Remus fue Lily - ¿o sea que ya han estado aquí antes?

¿bromeas cariño? – rio James – nosotros somos los Merodeadores, hemos Merodeado y conocido cada rincón de Hogwarts.

No soy tu cariño – lo corrigió Lily volteando el rostro, enojada.

Ah, así que conocen ya todo este lugar… supongo que también conocen sus secretos – Sam estaba más bien interesada en el tema.

Si – Sam miro muy mal al que le había respondido, Sirius sintió una sensación extraña en el estomago pero no dijo mas, él y la Rubia no se habían dirigido la palabra desde "aquel incidente", ni siquiera para pelear como hacían diariamente, sus amigos si se habían visto extrañados con ese comportamiento, pero era como si Sam y Sirius hubieran hecho un pacto de Silencio, ya que siempre que le preguntaba sobre eso a alguno de los dos, cambiaban de tema o respondían "a de ser tu imaginación".

Me pregunto, porque rayos nos teníamos que encontrar con ellos – hacia ya un buen rato del incidente que había terminado por la "paz" ya que ninguno de los siete chicos quería terminar castigado, Lily no paraba de lamentarse – acabo de echar al caño mi reputación como Prefecta.

Ya supéralo Liz, es hora de respirar hondo y pasar la pagina – Sam hizo la mímica de pasar la hoja de un libro frente los ojos de Lily.

¡Pero es que no puedo!

Entiéndela Sam, es Lily Evans La Prefecta Perfecta, la chica que no rompe un Plato – Caroline y Sam se miraban sonrientes, su amiga era un buen ejemplo a seguir, y lo sabía, pero a veces esa chica podía pasarse.

Pues mira que no es gracioso Caro, esos eran los Merodeadores, los chicos a los que más castigo, y yo mi8sma me acabo de desautorizar para hacerlo – Lily parecía tan decepcionada de sí misma que daba risa.

Claro que no Lily, tú sigues siendo la autoridad, no hay que ser tan exagerada, ellos te seguirán haciendo caso – ya estaban cerca de el despacho del director con el cual habían pedido cita sin explicación alguna – además, eres la señora de James, el te seguirá creyendo después de lo de ahora – Lily se puso tan roja como un tomate.

¿q-que? Te has vuelto loca Sam, a mi no me interesa en absoluto el que James me quiera o no.

Si analizamos bien sus palabras… - Caroline dejo esa frase al aire.

Sí, yo también lo he captado – asintió Sam.

¿analizar, palabras, captar? Pudríais dejar de hablar en clave.

Pues veras Lily lo que intentamos decir es que… ¿Cómo lo digo con tacto? – Caroline buscaba las palabras correctas.

Tu estas enamorada de James pero tienes miedo de que sus sentimientos no sean los mismos que él siente por ti – Lily se quedo como pegada al piso con la boca muy abierta.

Esas palabras son lo contrario a tacto – rio Caroline - ¿Cuánto queda?

Cuatro, tres, dos…

¡CLARO QUE NO ME GUSTA POTTER! – Caroline dio por entendida la respuesta.

La Ranita salta con Chocolate ¡Que rico! – dijo Caroline y sus amigas se quedaron mirándola, incluso Lily dejo aparte su enojo al oír la ridiculez que dijo Caroline – es la contraseñas – Caroline se puso de un fuerte color rojo, y en ese momento la gran estatua se abrió mostrando las escaleras en espiral.

No entiendo como a Dumbledore se le pueden ocurrir ese tipo de cosas – a Sam y a Lily les salió una gotita de la cabeza.

Al llegar a la puerta del despacho tocaron educadamente, recibiendo un "adelante" desde dentro del despacho, al abrir la puerta se encontraron con el gran lugar que bien podría ser un aula de clases, vieron sorprendidas la gran cantidad de objetos mágicos que había allí, y vieron el bonito y rozagante Fénix que revoloteo alrededor de ellas para parar en el escritorio, donde estaba sentado un hombre de largo cabello y barba blanca, a pesar de su barba no se veía muy viejo, y sus ojos tras las gafas de media luna resaltaban vida y felicidad.

Señoritas Aniston, Evans y Zeller – las saludo el hombre poniéndose de pie – tomen asiento – las tres le hicieron caso casi de inmediato – me tienen muy preocupado por su repentina cita, ¿sucede algo malo?

No… - dijo Lily moviendo sus manos.

Si, si sucede algo muy malo – sus amigas miraron confundidas a Sam, Dumbledore se enderezo en sus asiento preocupado – estamos en plena guerra de Magos, la magia Negra nos está invadiendo, incluso se podría asegurar que ya llego a Hogwarts, el mundo mágico está lleno de sangre – Dumbledore, Lily y Caroline miraron sorprendidos a Sam, bueno eran palabras muy profundas, aunque para Lily y Caroline no fue muy raro, su amiga era una Gryffindor nata, sincera, valiente e iba al punto.

Me asombran sus palabras señorita Zeller – para Dumbledore si fue una gran sorpresa, el tenia entendido que la familia Zeller era del más puro linaje, y estaba en las cuatro principales familias nobles de Inglaterra, y también le era bien sabido su descendencia en Slytherin ya que los padres de la joven incluso lo habían sobornado para que en primer año la cambiase de Gryffindor a Slytherin, y también conocía bien la situación Mortifaga de la familia, al parecer la más joven de los Zeller no tenía ni idea, y de hecho parecía ser todo lo contrario a su familia, entonces Lily le dio un codazo a Sam.

Bueno, lamento si fue muy directo, pero en resumen esa es la razón de mi visita – Sam pareció apenada y bajo la cabeza.

Si, vera profesor Dumbledore, no nos podemos quedar de brazos cruzados, pero tampoco se puede hacer mucho desde Hogwarts, así que nosotras… bueno – Caroline parecía de nuevo buscar las palabras adecuadas – nosotras intentamos colaborar extremadamente…

¿a qué se refiere señorita Aniston? – Caroline Aniston, la chica Gryffindor de una familia muy cercana a Dumbledore, los Aniston eran una familia formada por descendientes de Muggles, mestizos y sangre puras, eran todos de una larga descendencia Gryffindor, ya que era la casa predominante en esa familia, era tal vez una de las familias más variadas, ya que tenían de todas las sangres juntas, incluso sus buenos amigos hacían bromas con cosas como "los Mezclados Aniston", eran buenos aliados y luchaban contra la magia oscura, al parecer esa chica, Caroline Aniston había sacado su fuerza, y gran corazón.

Pues… vera

Nosotras hemos desarrollado algunas cosas, mire, yo he agilizado algunas pociones, Caroline se ha inventado y a mejorado muchos hechizos, y Sam puede revivir a la gente – Lily hablo muy rápido, sin embargo Dumbledore entendió.

Estáis muy preocupadas por esto de la Guerra ¿verdad? – Lily Evans, hija de Muggles, muy inteligente y aplicada, por sus meritos era una de las mejores Prefectas que había tenido Hogwarts, incluso era una de las principales candidatas al premio anual el próximo año, Gryffindor, recordaba bien, ella había subido al taburete y casi de inmediato el sombrero había dicho Gryffindor, por lo cual no dudaba en su valentía, era una chica con un gran corazón y además muy inteligente.

Pues sí, vera creemos que con lo que hemos descubierto podríamos ayudar mucho, si se practicaran estos métodos en la guerra que estamos teniendo teníamos más ventajas – Sam había superado su reciente vergüenza, y hablaba sin complejo alguno.

Por ejemplo Lily a descubierto en muchas pociones que su efecto se puede prolongar o mejorar y que la preparación de algunas complejas pociones se puede reducir de meses a horas – Caroline.

Sam pudo canalizar su magia en las manos, y entonces así da una magia más poderosa, ella la decidió emplear en curación, y así se ve que el contacto directo de la magia es más efectivo que sin algún comunicador, como lo es la varita, claro está es más complicado, pero ella ha podido revivir, peces, animales, aves, e incluso personas – Lily.

Y Caroline con su gran conocimiento en Defensa contra las artes Oscuras a mejorado muchísimos hechizos, ha mejorado el Desmayus, pasando de indisponer a un atacante a dejar inconscientes a diez de ellos, ha hecho esto en muchos hechizos mas, también se ha inventado algunos como uno de parálisis en los brazos e incluso uno que vuela en mil pedazos las varitas – Sam.

Dumbledore se quedo un rato en silencio, las tres chicas esperaban atentas una repuesta y también miraban el rostro del director, ¿para qué mentir? Tenía miedo de que les dijera "sois estúpidas, eso no nos ayudara en nada, ya lo sabemos" y cosas así.

Muy, muy interesante, me gustaría verlo – las tres chicas respiraron tranquilas al ver la sonrisa del director, parecía orgulloso.

Pues claro que se lo mostraremos – Caroline empezó a buscar frenética en sus bolsillos – pero se lo mostraremos cuando vayamos a buscar algunas cosas – Caroline sonrió como si nada hubiese pasado.

Si, es verdad voy a por mis pociones, ¿nos espera un momento director?

Las tres chicas salieron apresuradas del despacho, Dumbledore quedo con una sonrisa grande.

¿ah oído eso, Profesora? – un gato salió de lo más profundo del despacho, y en un rápido movimiento se volvió una mujer.

Si, lo he oído Dumbledore.

Las integrare a La Orden, junto a los jóvenes, Potter, Black, Lupin y Pettigrew.

Yo ya le di mi punto de vista sobre eso, son muy jóvenes.

Si, y dejamos en claro que es porque les tiene mucho cariño Minerva, pero hay que confiar, ellos tienen el espíritu de fuego que necesitamos en la orden.

Si, y yo ya decidí rendirme en persuadirlo, sin embargo no puedo estar de acuerdo, ¿ahora también quiere meter a estas jóvenes?

Sí, estoy muy seguro de las señoritas Evans y Aniston, de la que tengo un poco de duda es de la joven Zeller.

¿de Samantha Zeller, profesor? – el director asintió con calma – déjeme decirle que no le entiendo, la señorita Zeller es un chica muy… - no termino de hablar cuando sonó la puerta, la profesora casi en el acto se convirtió en un gato y se escondió.

Siga – Sam entro por la puerta con cara contrariada.

¿señorita Zeller? – pregunto sorprendido el director.

Lo lamento, recordé que yo no tenía que buscar ni una varita, ni un caldero… - El Director le hizo una señal de que se sentase, Sam le hizo caso.

Señorita Zeller, me alegra que sea usted quien esté aquí, necesito hablar con usted – Sam abrió los ojos sorprendida - ¿Cómo es su relación con su padre?

Oh, muy buena, director – Sam sonrió muy contenta.

Claro – Dumbledore miro con preocupación el lugar donde estaba la gata, el estaba muy enterado de que el padre de la chica había sido uno de los primeros Mortifagos - ¿y la relación con su madre? – Sam bajo un poco la mirada.

Pues… vera director, no sé porque me lo pregunta, pero… con mi madre no tengo una… relación nada buena – Dumbledore alzo una ceja – es que vera, para mi madre no soy más que un estorbo, pero bueno, tengo a mi padre.

Parece usted querer mucho al señor Zeller.

Pues es así, soy la única hija de mi padre, me quiere mucho, además soy la menor de los tres… pero, es raro… en fin, si le quiero mucho – Dumbledore como un gran estudioso capto su atención en unas palabras precisas.

¿Qué es raro?

¿Qué? Ah, bueno… es que, es como si mi padre no me conociese, tiene una imagen totalmente diferente de mi de lo que yo soy, por eso digo que es raro, no pasamos mucho tiempo, pero si me envía muchas cartas, y siempre siento como si le hablara a alguien totalmente diferente a mi – Dumbledore la miro satisfecho.

¿Cómo ha estado su relación con el señor Potter?

Muy bien, bueno, cada uno está con su grupo pero sin embargo aun somos amigos, nos conocemos desde que tengo memoria, somos amigos desde antes de que naciéramos – Sam parecía divertida con el tema – es como mi hermano.

Pero, si tengo entendido, tu familia cerro lazos con los Potter hace poco – Sam le sonrió tranquilamente a Dumbledore.

Es verdad Director, y mi padre me prohibió estar con James, sin embargo, la familia es diferente a la amistad, ni los amigos, ni la familia pueden ir en contra del otro, y yo se que lo que me dijo mi padre está mal, y así sea el mismo Merlín el que me lo pida si yo sé que no está bien no lo ago – Dumbledore sonrió ante la decisión de la joven, en ese momento volvieron a tocar la puerta, entraron Lily y Caroline.

Lamentamos el retraso.

No se preocupen, he tenido una preciada charla con la señorita Zeller – Dumbledore se levanto y dio una vuelta a su escritorio sonriéndole cómplice a Sam quien le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Listo, es hora de que le mostremos lo que hemos logrado, no es mucho pero…

No seas modesta Lily – la paró en seco Sam.

Claro, en fin, empezamos, ya.

_**Bueno, espero que les halla gustado, esta es la introducción de este FanFic, espero que ya conoscan un poco a los personajes, sus vidas, sus relaciones, etc. Y si no entendieron algo no se preocupen, poco a poco irán desatando este nudo jajaja.**_

_**Espero que me dejen Reviews, acepto críticas constructivas jajaja, es importante para mi que me digan que les parece, eso me renueva la imaginación XD.**_

_**Sayonara**_


End file.
